Sergey Sirotkin
|birthplace = Moscow, Russia |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |years = |status = Test driver |currentteam = , |currentcar = 35 |teams = ( ) |firstrace = 2018 Australian Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = 2018 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix |lastwin = }} Sergey Olegovich Sirotkin (Russian: Серге́й Оле́гович Сиро́ткин, born August 27, 1995 in Moscow, Russia) is a Russian racing driver who is currently a test driver for both the and teams. From 2012 to 2014, he drove in Formula Renault 3.5, and from 2015 to 2017, he raced in the GP2 Series. From to , he was a test driver for . He made his Formula One debut with Williams in , and his car number is #35. Career Pre-Formula One Sirotkin began karting in 2008, progressing into cars in 2010, driving in Formula Abarth. In 2011, he won Formula Abarth's European Series by nearly 40 points and came second in the Italian Series by 13 points to Patrick Niederhauser. In 2012, he drove in the Auto GP World Series, coming third in the Championship, in Italian Formula Three, where he finished fifth in the European Series and sixth in the Italian Series. He drove two races in Formula Renault 3.5. Sirotkin drove solely in Formula Renault 3.5 in 2013. He took three podiums on his way to ninth in the Championship, which was won by Kevin Magnussen. Sauber Joining Sauber With the team experiencing financial issues, Sirotkin joined the team in July 2013 with the backing of Russian investors, who intended for him to participate in Friday practice sessions in before promotion to a full time race seat in . However, as Sirotkin did not have the required amount of experience, he does not automatically qualify for an FIA Superlicense, putting his chances of driving in 2014 in doubt. By December, doubts had begun to emerge as to whether Sirotkin would even get the seat at all, and on 21 December, Esteban Gutiérrez was announced as the team's second driver, with Sirotkin the team's test driver. 2014 Sirotkin drove in demonstration runs throughout the season and was eventually granted his début Grand Prix practice session at the . He came 17th in the session, 2.721 seconds down on Nico Rosberg, splitting the two cars. Sirotkin left the team after the 2014 season. 2015 With no Formula One deals, Sirotkin spends 2015 driving in GP2. Driving in all 22 races, he records one win and five podiums, finishing third in the championship. Renault 2016 Sirotkin joined the team as the team's test driver, taking part in the first Free Practice session at the . He also continues in GP2, winning twice and finishing third in the standings again. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Correct as of the 2018 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix qualifying Career Results ||||–|–}} |- |'' '' |colspan=23| Did not compete |||||||||||||||| ||–|–}} ||||||||||| ||||||–|–}} |15th|15th| |14th|16th|17th|15th|14th|14th| |16th|12th| |19th|18th|16th|13th|13th|16th|15th|1|20th}} Notes External links *Wikipedia article *Driver Database profile *Twitter profile Category:Living people Category:1995 births Category:Russian Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:2018 Début Drivers